It is well known to run electrical wires and telecommunications wires underneath the surface of a floor. These cables and electrical systems may be placed under the floor surface so as to be more efficient in supplying power and data/telecommunication signals in commercial buildings. The electrical cables or wires beneath the floor may be accessed through a hole in the surface of the floor. In order to provide convenient access to the wires or cables as well as the termination devices which terminate the wires, a floor box is typically placed in the hole through the floor.
The cables are typically housed in ducts and/or conduit that are placed beneath the floor surface. These ducts are typically made of a metal, i.e. steel, iron, aluminum, etc., for structural rigidity to support the weight of the floor on top of the ducts. After the ducts are properly positioned in the floor, concrete then covers the ducts to create the actual floor surface. The thickness of the concrete floor, and the depth at which the ducts must be buried in the floor, are usually regulated by local building codes. The floor boxes may be integrated into the ducts before the concrete floor is poured. However, in most instances, the concrete floor is poured over the ducts and then holes are drilled into the floor to insert the floor boxes that are connected to the duct.
The use of floor boxes to access cables running underneath the surface of a floor is well known in the art. The floor boxes are typically made of a metallic material so that they are resistant to the outside elements, such as moisture, and are also strong enough to maintain the structural integrity of the floor. The floor boxes are typically welded together to further increase their strength.
Typically, the design of the floor box varies depending on the associated cover used therewith. Therefore, the type of cover to be used must be determined prior to the construction of the floor. The floor box designed for that cover is then incorporated in the construction of the floor, i.e. installed prior to pouring the concrete floor. Once the concrete has cured, the floor box is fixed in place and the associated cover is then attached. A different type of cover is not able to be installed because the floor box is specifically designed for attachment to only one type of cover.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a single floor box assembly having the flexibility to accommodate various cover installations.